


Don't worry.

by Gall_a_vich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Episode Related, Fluff, M/M, after 4x11, violence mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gall_a_vich/pseuds/Gall_a_vich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set after 4x11. mickey and ian walk home and realize there are going to be a lot of new changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't worry.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic on this website so uh. After the episode i had to write a little something. It's short but cute i think  
> i hope you like it (◡‿◡✿)

Mickey had never thought he would come out. It never occurred to him that that was an option. But when Ian told him they were over he knew what he really had to do even if it would involve getting the shit beaten out of him. Thoughts were rushing through his head so quickly as him and Ian walked home. Mickey didn't like saying it but home was at the Gallagher house, home is with Ian and home was safe. The walk was silent aside from the sounds of the city behind them and the crush of snow beneath their feet. Ian was full of adrenaline and the pain of his possibly broken rib was hard to focus on after what had happened. Ian nor Mickey had processed what had happened at the bar. 

Just then Mickey stopped dead in his tracks, eyes completely frozen after a thought made way through his head. Ian stopped beside him and looked at him confused.  
"What?" Ian said looking concerned at Mickey. Mickey had a fearful look as his eyes darted to Ian. He stood silent. "Mickey what's wrong?" Ian asked again. Mickey ran his hand through his hair and licked his lip tasting dry blood.

"I-I just.." Mickey stumbled on his words almost unable to speak, "I don't know what we're going to do" Mickey told him. The thought that his father would be in prison gave him a sense of relief but what would happen when he got out. What if his father came looking for him and Ian. What if he couldn't protect Ian from him? The thought had Mickey afraid not only for himself but for Ian. Mickey blinked rapidly to hold back tears that he felt coming. When Ian saw this he grabbed Mickey and hugged him tightly. Him, Ian Gallagher hugging Mickey Milkovich outside for the world to see. Mickey hesitated to hug Ian back but there was really no going back from what had happened at the bar. Everyone knew, it was time for him to accept it. Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian as if it were the end of the world and didn't care what anyone around thought about it. 

"You didn't have to do what you did mick" Ian said still holding onto him.

"I couldn't lose you." Mickey whispered. Ian pulled away slightly only to look at Mickey. Even with blood dried and cracked on his face his eyes still made him feel alive. Ian wanted to kiss Mickey but he wasn't going to make him achieve yet another huge step in one night. Hugging him in public was enough. 

"Don't worry about it right now. We have time." Ian told him letting go of him as he begins walking again. Mickey resumes walking also and they soon arrive at the Gallagher house. Opening the front door to the house and seeing Lip asleep on the couch with Amanda. Ian puts his index finger to his lip as is to tell Mickey to be quiet. 

They walk up the stairs and Mickey tries to go in the bathroom but Ian grabs his arm and pulls him close, his eyes moving quickly from mickeys eyes to his lips and back. Mickey gives him a lustful look before he slowly kissed Ian's neck. He unbuttons the top of Ian's shirt and continues kissing him slow and meaningful. Ian's hands make their way to mickeys hips and he pushes Mickey back slightly into the bathroom before closing the door behind him. By this time Mickey had unbuttoned Ian's shirt and he pulled it off of him. Mickeys lips still on Ian's neck he could taste a mixture of all of their blood but he didn't mind. Ian pulls mickeys face to his and kisses him lovingly. Mickey won't admit it but god did he need this. He needed Ians warm hands touching him and the feel of his lips on him. He needed Ian. The kiss was so slow and heartfelt unlike other kisses they shared. It was real and it seemed like a mutual understanding of what would come to be. They were together, boyfriends. 

They showered together and shared small kisses often reminding each other this was real and wasn't going away. Blood washed down the drain along with worry and fear as the world shut down and Mickey and Ian were alone together. When they finished they dried off and put on sweats. Mickey picks up a shirt to put on and Ian takes it from him.  
"Why do you were shirts to bed" he asks. Mickey is self conscious about himself around Ian but he wouldn't admit that. 

"Why don't you?"

"I like when you don't wear shirts" Ian says. Mickey smiles inside but tries not to change his facial expression.  
"You know what else I like" Ian says walking into his room which is empty for a change. 

"What would that be" Mickey says following behind him.

"Having you in my bed." Ian says pulling Mickey toward him. 

"You're such a girl" Mickey says laughing a little. 

"Sleep with me" Ian says

"Wow really? You're horny right now?" Mickey says surprised  
.  
"No asshole I mean sleep in my bed. With me. Not on the floor. Please" Ian says pulling him on his twin bed. It doesn't matter that its small. They pull the covers over them and after they settle Ian touches mickeys neck where the marks of Terry's hands lie. He knows they will heal but he's afraid Mickey won't. Ian smiles as he begins thinking about the past. 

"What" Mickey says  
"I would have never thought four years ago I would have you here In my bed with me. All mine." 

Ian admits  
"If anyone would have told me I would have kicked their ass" Mickey says completely truthfully. They smile at each other and bask in the moment. Hopefully the first of many where they were together and they were happy. Ian kisses Mickey softly and this time, he does not threaten to cut his fucking tongue out.


End file.
